At Last
by Magnolia Lane
Summary: COMPLETE! Ron and Hermione finally have their first date. But things are never smooth on the path to romance. Hermione cooks, Ron gets ill, and a trip to St. Mungos. Will they stay together or go their separate ways?
1. Nerves of Steel

Chapter 1: Nerves of Steel

Ron Weasley was fast asleep on the sofa at 4pm when he heard his roommate close the door to the small flat they shared. Ron and his flatmate Harry had been living there for almost a year and the place looked as if needed a spring cleaning. Not that Ron and Harry were slobs. They would have tried to keep the place in better shape if they had the time to spare. They were both often so busy they simply didn't have the time to properly clean. And when they did have the time, they were usually too tired to care. No one really expected two young bachelors to have a tidy home. Both Harry and Ron were in their second year of Auror training and they were often only home for a few hours each day to get some sleep and grab a shower before heading back to headquarters. Today was Saturday and for a change, Ron decided to catch a quick nap before his big plans for the evening.

"Ron...Ron...RON" Harry yelled.

Ron blearily opened his eyes and tried to focus on the room. "What time is it", he managed to say before yawning.

"It's four o'clock. Don't you think you'd better get moving? You don't want to keep Hermione waiting" Harry said, with a hint of a smile pulling on the corners of his mouth.

"Good point. Didn't mean to sleep that long. Thanks for waking me up, mate." Ron yawned again and stretched like a cat who had been curled up in a ball for the majority of the day.

"No problem. Besides, I'll never hear the end of it if you muck this up." Harry was definitely grinning at Ron now.

"Shut it" Ron said and walked toward the bathroom. Ordinarily, Ron would have had a wittier comeback, but he was a bit nervous about tonight. He had always had a bit of crush on Hermione Granger, but was too nervous to tell her how he felt. When she started dating Zachariah Smith in their 6th year, Ron and Hermione had a terrible fight where they both said hurtful things. Zach Smith was a boy Ron detested not only because he was a git but because he was clearly not good enough for Hermione in his opinion. Hermione argued that she was perfectly capable of judging people on her own and could date anyone she chose. And because they were both stubborn, they each had refused to apologize to the other and didn't speak to each other more than was necessary for 3 years. Ron was sure it had been awkward for Harry, because he was still friends with both of them, but Harry had his hands full fighting Lord Voldemort and so their petty bickering seemed pretty minor. Ron had recently run into Hermione in Diagon Alley and it was as if their separation had never happened. Ron truly did miss her and as he had grown up in the war, he certainly wasn't going to hold a grudge. He even asked about Zach, the slime ball. And then she told Ron the best news he had heard in years. They had broken up some time ago and she was currently single. They had made plans to get together tonight to catch up. Ron had thought about inviting Harry along, but wanted Hermione all to himself. So what if that was selfish. Harry understood. 

Ron was busy getting ready for this...date? Is that what she thinks it is? Truth be told, he was very nervous. He had butterflies in his stomach and he was feeling slightly queasy. He told himself that it was only Hermione, that he had eaten hundreds of meals with her. But that was before he had feelings for her. He had thought of her often over the last few years, and it was always in misty, dreamy sort of way. Would the Hermione of his daydreams be like the real Hermione?

'Knock it off, Weasley. She's your friend, at least she used to be. It's just dinner.' Ron thought to himself. 'Get a grip.' He wiped his sweaty hands on a towel and got dressed in his best 'I just threw this together but doesn't it show off my eyes and my muscular upper body' outfit. Ron was as ready as he was going to be.

"I'll see you later then Harry." Ron said as he headed toward the door.

"Tell Hermione hello for me. And don't do anything embarrassing tonight. I would like to see her again you know." Harry said with a wink.

Ron gave Harry his best icy glare before apparating to Hermione's flat.


	2. Next time I'll take the chicken

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned exclusively by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. 

  


A/N: Thank you to all who read the first chapter, especially Imagi Chan, my first reviewer. I know it was a little slow, but I promise things get better. This is the first fan fic I've posted, so please be kind and review. I will try to get updates up as soon as possible. Warning: fluffy goodness ahead.

  


Chapter 2: Next time I'll take the chicken

  


Ron apparated just outside Hermione's door. From what he could tell by the light of the hallway, this was an older but well maintained town home. Ron estimated it to be at least 100 years old based on the detail in the woodwork. Ron stood looking at Hermione's door for a moment to collect himself. 'It's now or never' he thought to himself. Harry's advice from earlier to not embarrass himself played in his head. Sure, he was more mature now and less likely to speak without thinking, but he was after all, still Ron. If he could make it back home tonight without spilling anything on himself or getting in an argument with her, he would count this date as a success. 

  


Ron gently tapped the brass knocker on the door and he could hear a click before the door opened to reveal a smiling Hermione. 

  


"Oh Ron, I'm so glad you were able to make it", she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

  


Ron hugged her back and thought 'She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I can't believe she actually want to have dinner with me.' Hermione truly did look beautiful. She had her formerly frizzy hair smoothed, straightened, and cut so that it fell just above her shoulders. She wore a v-neck black sweater and a pair of tan pants that accentuated her womanly curves. Ron's stomach did a flip and he reluctantly released her from his grip.

  


"Come in and have a seat. Dinner will be ready shortly. Do you like seafood, or would you prefer chicken?"

  


"Either is fine with me, thanks."

  


"I have a wonderful recipe for Calamari in lemon pepper sauce. Is that alright?"

  


"Sounds wonderful". Ron didn't know exactly what Calamari was, but he assumed it was some kind of fish. Honestly, he could have cared less. His normal Weasley appetite was absent for a change. He assumed it was a result of his nervousness about his long anticipated date with Hermione. He would have been happy eating a rubber shoe as long as he could spend time with her.

  


Hermione's apartment wasn't big, but it was comfortable. It reminded Ron a little of the Burrow, but Hermione's things seemed to match somehow. The furniture was painted white and the sofa and curtains were in light, pastel shades of blue, pink, green and yellow. This was definitely a girl's place. This made Ron a little more nervous. Surely she would notice if he spilled something on this furniture.

  


Hermione magically prepared dinner and it was ready five minutes later. Ron and Hermione talked throughout dinner about what each had been doing over the last few years. Ron's stories of Auror training fascinated her and she listened intently as he described several interesting missions. Hermione told him all about her schooling to become a lawyer and her ambition to work for the ministry some day to help bring former death eaters to justice. They remembered family members lost in the war; her parents and his brothers Bill and Percy. Of course they talked about Harry, and how he had been coping since the defeat of Voldemort.

  


"He really has come into his own now. He was depressed for a long time, and I think he joined me in Auror training just so he wouldn't have to give any real thought into his future and what he wanted to do. But he's a natural at it of course. He hasn't had a nightmare in 6 months now and he's started smiling again. He and Ginny have gone out a few of times and they've gotten pretty serious. They've been good for each other, you know?" Ron said with a smile.

  


"I've haven't kept in touch with Harry and Ginny nearly as much as I would have liked. I know it's been hard for them. For all of us really." Hermione stood up and cleared the dishes away. Ron offered to help, but she insisted that he was a guest and should make himself comfortable in the living room.

  


Hermione sat down next to Ron on the sofa. He decided to clear the air. "Listen, I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted back then. I was a royal prat. It was really none of my business who you dated and if I had been a better friend, I would have supported you more. I've really missed you and I don't want to lose you again."

  


"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm as much to blame as you. I knew how you felt about Zach and you tried to warn me what an idiot he was. I should have listened to you. I guess it was easier at the time to stay with him than risk being alone. The one thing I regret more than anything is not maintaining our friendship. I don't think it would have happened if not for the war. War changes people. I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't come over tonight to listen to me complain about my ex-boyfriend." 

  


"It's quite alright. I'm a good listener if you want to talk about it. And you're right. We're all different because of the war. But it's over now." Ron placed his hand on top of Hermione's arm. She in turn placed her other hand of top of his. Ron noticed that his nervousness was gone, but his queasy stomach was still there. Hopefully, it would go away soon. The night was going so well. He didn't want to ruin it by getting sick.

  


Hermione talked about her rocky relationship with Zach. She thought that they had a good relationship at first, but he became more and more distant. She finally discovered that he had been cheating on her. She had tried to work it out but she finally had enough and dumped him almost a year ago. She hadn't dated anyone seriously since then. "And what about you, any special women in your life?"

  


"No. I've dated a bit, but no one person more than a couple of dates. They all seemed a bit, I don't know, shallow I guess." 

  


"So what kind of woman are you looking for, Ron Weasley?" Hermione placed her hand on top of Ron's. 

  


"Someone kind, intelligent, funny. Someone who can deal with my crazy schedule and my temper." Ron thought to himself 'Someone a lot like you'.

  


"Sound like a tall order. Do you think you'll find her?" 

  


"I hope so." Ron couldn't believe he was sitting next to Hermione and talking about his ideal woman when she was sitting right there. The night would have been perfect except Ron's nausea was getting worse. Perhaps he should think about ending their date now before something embarrassing happened. But if he left now, she would think that he wasn't having a good time. He really didn't want the night to end.

  


"I'll be right back. I want to show you something." Hermione walked into her bedroom and Ron sank back into the sofa, trying hard to suppress the rising discomfort in his stomach. He thought that if he concentrated hard enough, he could will himself to feel better. Perhaps it was the Calamari that wasn't agreeing with him. He would have to remember to ask for the chicken next time.

  


A/N: Hope everyone had a Happy Christmas. If you like the story so far (or if you didn't) please review and tell me what you think. I'll have the next chapter up soon.

  



	3. I can't fight this feeling anymore

Disclaimer: Once again, I own no parts of Harry Potter. I just enjoy it.

  


A/N: A big thank you to my kind reviewers. Since you have taken the time to read and review my story, the least I can do is reply back to you. By the way, these chapters are not written in advance so it may take a couple of days in between postings. But I promise to update as often as I can. So if you have any suggestions or directions you would like to see this story go, please let me know and I will try to incorporate them into the story.

  


ILOVERON4EVER: Thanks. Here you go. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

  


Rockchick1232: Yeah, me too. Ron and Hermione are my favorite too, but I can't leave out Harry and Ginny. Glad you like it so far!

  


Joots: Thanks! It's fluff, I know, but I like fluff. Especially with peanut butter.

  


Dragonfly-child: I'm sure he will feel better in a while, but I'm not quite done with his illness yet (evil grin). But don't worry, Hermione will make him feel a little better ;) Thanks for reading, and I'll update again soon, just for you.

  


Emma: Thanks Emma. Glad you like it

  


BuckNC: Thank you so much! Hope you like the rest of the story as well.

  


Aihead14: I'm really, really glad you like it so much. Another update, coming your way. 

  


Chapter 3: I can't fight this feeling anymore

  


Ron sat up straight on the sofa when he heard Hermione returning from the bedroom. He didn't want to let her know that he wasn't feeling well. She was carrying a book in her hands as she sat back on the sofa next to him. He thought 'Same old Hermione, nose in a book. Hope it's not Hogwarts: A history.'

  


"Ron, I wanted to show you this. I made a scrapbook of some of our old pictures from school. Look, here's the three of us in second year." Ron was surprised that Hermione had kept all of those old pictures. As she flipped through seven years of pictures, Ron tried his best to engage in conversation about old times. Unfortunately, his plan to will his queasiness away wasn't working. He had broken out in a cold sweat and his mouth was watering. Hopefully he could hold out for a few more minutes and then make his exit. He didn't want Hermione to watch him get sick.

  


"And can you believe Hagrid and his 'little brother'? I mean, honestly...Ron, are you alright?" Hermione had finally noticed the pained expression on Ron's face.

  


"What? Oh, um..."

  


"Ron, you look so pale, and you're sweating. Are you feeling ill?"

  


"Truthfully, I'm not feeling very well. My stomach is a bit upset. As much as I've enjoyed this evening, I think it would be best if I made my leave."

  


"Oh Ron, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I hope it wasn't my cooking."

  


"No, dinner was wonderful. I think it started before I came. I was feeling a little queasy at home, but I thought that it was just that I was nervous about tonight. I think I might be coming down with some sort of stomach bug and I don't want to get you sick." Ron stood up to leave, but a wave of dizziness struck him and he had to sit back down.

  


"Ron, you can't apparate like that. You can't even stand up on your own. And you certainly can't use the floo network. If you weren't sick before, you certainly would be after that. Why don't you let me call Harry, and we can apparate you home."

  


"Harry's not home. He and Ginny were going out tonight, but I don't remember where. I'll be fine." Ron lied. He was anything but fine.

  


"Don't be stupid. You'll never make it. And I don't think I can manage you by myself. I can always call your parents."

  


"In Romania, visiting Charlie. So are the twins."

  


"Oh dear. Well then, you'll just have to stay here."

  


If it were possible, Ron would have paled even more. The last thing he wanted to do was vomit in the company of the girl of his dreams. Any chance for romance would be killed when she witness that spectacular sight. Oh Yeah, Ron - red hair, funny bloke, terribly loud when vomiting. Who could resist that?

  


"Hermione, I can't stay here. I'll get you sick."

  


"Ron, if you're worried about getting me sick, don't. You certainly can't help it if you're ill." Then it dawned on her. "Are you worried about your masculinity if I see you ill? I would never think less of you. Haven't we seen each other in much worse states during the war and during all of our encounters with Voldemort?"

  


Hermione had a point. Ron resigned himself to the facts that he was A. Sick as a dog, B. Would shortly be seeing every meal he had eaten in the last day or so again and C. Would be displaying said stomach contents in Hermione Granger's toilet bowl. Fan bloody tastic.

  


"Why don't I make you some ginger and peppermint tea to try and settle your stomach. I'll add some Stomach Settling Potion as well. That should make you feel a bit better. Why don't you have a lie down in my bed. I'll wake you when the tea is ready."

  


"Hermione, the sofa is fine. I'll be perfectly comfortable.." but Hermione cut him off. "Don't be stupid. You're much too tall to be scrunched up on the sofa. Besides, the bathroom is much closer to the bed than it is to the sofa." She assisted Ron to stand up and placed her arms around him to steady him while they made their way to the bedroom. She pulled the covers back and gently helped Ron to lie back.

  


"I dreamed of being in your bed Hermione, but this isn't exactly what I'd imagined. Just a joke" Ron added, before Hermione could swat him. But instead of her usual indignation, she simply smiled at her sick friend. "Not exactly what I'd imagined for your first time in my bed either." Ron ginned back at her. 

  


Hermione sat down on the side of the bed and placed her hand over Ron's sweaty forehead. "Feels like you have a fever. I'll grab a flannel for your forehead." Hermione returned from the bathroom and gently placed the flannel on Ron's head. "How's that?"

  


"Mmm, better."

  


"How's your stomach feeling?"

  


"Like I've been on the Knight bus for days. Now I know how Madam March always feels. Honestly, if I were her, I'd look into alternate forms of transportation." Ron did his best to lighten the mood, but he was miserable "My stomach's churning and I've got a killer stomach ache."

  


"Does it hurt anywhere in particular?" Hermione asked, with a concerned expression on her face.

  


"All over, really."

  


"I really hope it wasn't the calamari. Although if it was food poisoning, I suppose that I'd be sick as well."

  


"Hermione, do you think you could stop talking about food?" Ron said, turning a delicate shade of green and holding his stomach.

  


"Sorry. Poor Ron. I wish you were feeling better."

  


"That makes two of us." Ron said, swallowing the saliva that was building up in his mouth.

  


"I'll go work on that tea. Why don't you try and get some rest."

  


"Thanks Hermione."

  


Hermione returned to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients she would need for the stomach soothing tea. However, when she looked for the potion, she realized that she was out. 'Of all times to run low' she thought to herself. She returned to the bedroom. "Ron, I'm out of Stomach Settling potion. I'll just pop down to the store to get some more. I won't be long."

"Alright" was all he could manage through the haze of being semi awake.

Hermione hadn't been gone long when Ron's eyes opened wide. His stomach was giving up on the battle to keep it's contents and he could taste the bile in his mouth. He clamped a hand to his mouth a ran toward the bathroom. Luckily Hermione had insisted that he sleep in her bed as it was much closer to the toilet. And it was a good thing, as he just made it. He heaved and retched what seemed like several hours, but in fact had been only a few minutes. Every time he stopped and thought he was finished, a fresh wave of nausea would hit and he would retch again. 'At least Hermione is out now so she won't witness this part.' He had no sooner thought it when he heard a faint "pop" from the other room. Hermione was back. 'Bloody hell, just my luck..' 

Hermione entered the bedroom to let Ron know she was back with the potion. She discovered he wasn't in bed and knew immediately where to look. She walked in the bathroom and saw Ron slumped in front of the toilet, holding on for dear life. "Ron, are you alright?" Ron lifted his head up weakly, and gave Hermione a look that melted her heart. "Oh Ron. You poor dear," was all she could manage to say. "I think I'm going to be sick again," Ron said as he lowered his head over the toilet. She grabbed another wet flannel, knelt down next to him, placed the flannel to his forehead, and rubbed his back as another wave of sickness hit.

A/N: That's all for today, kids. Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I write.


	4. Down with the Sickness

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

  


A/N: The response to the last chapter has been wonderful. I wouldn't keep writing if not for the wonderful reviewers.

  


BuckNC: But of course! However, if you blow chunks ON the girl and she's still around, she's just waiting until you're feeling better to deck you. I like your sense of humor. You make me smile! :)

  


airhead14: Thanks so much.

  


Michelleywelley: Thanks for reading my little story. I love yours! And you need to update soon, my dear. 

  


Weasley: Cool! Thanks for the glowing review. Never been called "bloody fantastic" before!

  


AnonymousPHancock: I know, the poor thing. Not fun for him right now.

  


Bella Mia: Don't you just want to give him a hug? And don't worry too much about poor Ronnikins. I have a feeling everything will work out for them ;)

  


Rockchick1232: Glad you like it. Thanks for sticking with this story.

  


Chapter 4: Down with the Sickness

  


"I have never felt this bad in my entire life." Ron said as he lifted his head again. Hermione had stayed with him, and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "It couldn't have been the calamari. I would have been sick as well."

  


"Hermione, what exactly is calamari?"

  


"I don't know if now is the best time to ask that, Ron." She continued, "I thought you knew already." 

  


"I assumed it was some kind of fish."

  


"Not exactly. If you really must know, it's squid."

  


Ron simply moaned and leaned over the bowl again. "That's it. Get it all out of your system," Hermione said as she held the cool flannel to his forehead and rubbed slow circles on his back.

  


After what seemed like an eternity, Ron felt like he couldn't possibly have anything left inside to lose. Now he was left with the dry heaves. Hermione stayed by his side and whispered soothing words to him. "Why don't I help you back to bed." Hermione helped Ron to his feet and steadied him as he swayed. Ron leaned his weight onto her as they made their way across the room. She gently sat him on the edge of the bed. "Lets get that jumper off you." 

  


Ron stared at her as if she had two heads. "Excuse me?"

  


"You have a fever and we need to bring it down. You need cool compresses, so the jumper has to go. Pants as well."

  


Ron didn't have the energy left to fight her. He struggled to get his jumper and t-shirt off. Hermione helped him pull the articles of clothing over his head. Ron fumbled with the button on his jeans and Hermione helped him with those as well. Once he was down to his boxers, she helped him to lie down.

  


Hermione tried not to stare at Ron now that he was almost totally exposed. But she couldn't help herself. When had he developed those muscles? Had it been under different circumstances, she would have liked to run her hands along his smooth chest and arms. But if the circumstances were different, Ron would not be practically naked in her bed during their first date. She wasn't _that_ kind of girl. Ron, her old friend, was in misery and all she could think about was his toned body. 'He certainly has _developed_ since the last time I saw him'. And it wasn't just his physical changes. Ron was older, more mature, and grown up now. She had a crush on him for almost as long as she could remember, but he was, what's the word, _sexy _now. She mentally kicked herself for having these thoughts. 'Oh, snap out of it and help him' she reminded herself.

  


Hermione left briefly and returned with a basin of water and a bucket. "I'll leave the bucket here by the bed in case you need it. Now lets see if we can bring that fever down. I don't want to give you any potions, since we don't know what's causing this illness." Hermione proceeded to sponge Ron's face and upper torso to control the fever. 

  


Even though physically, Ron felt horrible, he was nonetheless grateful for the way Hermione was taking care of him. Her gentle touch and soothing manner relaxed him. 

  


"Hermione?"

  


Hermione returned the sponge to the basin and turned to face him. Those blue eyes were staring into her soul. "Yes, Ron."

  


"I just wanted to say, well, thanks. For everything. You didn't have to take care of me the way you have. It means a lot to me."

  


"Ron, don't be stupid. I certainly couldn't let you suffer through this on your own. I'm kind of glad that you did fall ill here. Not that I'm glad that you're sick. It's just, I know you. You would have been all alone in your flat with Harry out for the evening, not letting anyone know how bad you felt. No one should have to be alone when they're sick."

  


Ron's face fell. Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her. She had said no one should be alone when sick. Maybe she was just a kind person and not interested in him at all.

  


"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.

  


"Anything"

  


"You said earlier that you were feeling bad before you came, but you thought it was just nervousness. Why were you nervous?"

  


Now wasn't that a loaded question. He could go on denying his feelings for her, or just get it over with. Since he had already embarrassed himself, he figured he would go for broke. "Because I was really looking forward to spending time with you. To be honest, I've had a crush on you for years."

  


Hermione looked taken aback. "Really? It's just that I've fancied you for a long time as well. I was nervous seeing you again too. I was afraid I would end up arguing with you and ruining any chance we might have had together."

  


"I'd like to try this date over again once I'm feeling better. I'll try to be a little less needy next time." Ron yawned and looked up to Hermione with hooded eyes.

  


"Yeah, I'd like that. Only next time, we'll go out to eat just to be on the safe side. Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

  


"I like the sound of that." Ron smiled at her as he drifted off to sleep. Hermione played with his hair and brushed a few strands off his sweaty brow. She gently kissed his forehead and left him in the bedroom to get some rest.

  


Hermione reflected on the nights events. What started out as dinner with an old friend turned into taking care of said ill friend and revealing long held feelings about each other. Things happened for a reason, but it certainly had been an eventful night.

  


Hermione was reading a book curled up in front of the fireplace when she heard what sounded like a moan. She closed the book and returned to the bedroom to find Ron, still asleep, curled into the fetal position and moaning. She gently shook his shoulder. "Ron, Ron wake up. What's wrong?"

  


Ron opened his eyes and gave Hermione a look that seemed to beg for her to take the pain away. "My stomach. Hurts really bad." She sat next to him on the bed and tried to get him to lie more supine in the bed. "I need you to try to stretch out Ron. Let me take a look." Hermione noticed that Ron's stomach seemed to be somewhat distended. She assumed this was from the virus or whatever this was. "You poor dear." She gently began to massage his stomach in an effort to calm the cramping. Ron appeared to be relaxing a little as she worked until she reached his lower right side. As her fingers gently pushed on this area, Ron screamed in pain. He again tucked into the fetal position and panted for breath.

  


"Ron! What is it !?" 

  


Once Ron had caught his breath, he managed to say "stomach hurts the worst there".

  


Something clicked in Hermione's head. "Ron, did it hurt just as bad when a let go as it did when I touched that spot?"

  


"Yeah" Ron was still in quite a bit of pain.

  


"I'll be right back."

  


Hermione ran to the fireplace and grabbed a small jar off the mantle. She threw a fist full of floo powder into the flames and shouted "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries".

  


A small, elderly witch's head appeared in the flames. "May I help you, dear?"

  


Hermione tried to calm her nerves and regain her composure before speaking. "It's my, eh, friend. He's very ill and complaining of severe stomach pain. I think it may be his appendix."

  



	5. To Make You Feel My Love

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Of course I don't own Harry Potter.

  


A/N: Wishing everyone a happy and safe new year. May you achieve your goals (or at least make progress on them) and strive to be the best that you can be. I've tried to update this story as quickly as possible. If in my haste I leave gaping plot holes, please tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome. BTW: I try to use song titles or lyrics as the names for the chapters (well at least since chapter 3). Why? Because I love music and because I can. I was going to call this chapter "Doctor, Doctor give me the news, I've got a bad case of loving you", but too much cheese isn't good for you. Don't get me wrong, I love cheese, but that much would be detrimental to my health.

  


Picasso-bebop: Sorry I didn't thank you in the beginning of chapter 4. I uploaded it before I received your review. I'm glad it's one of your favorites. That always makes my day.

  


Line-from Denmark: Again, sorry I didn't thank you at the beginning of the last chapter. I was too quick on the update (although some would say not quick enough for their liking :). I'm honored that you enjoyed it. How's the weather in Denmark?

  


Weasley: I don't know if I would call them a couple yet, it's only the first date - and not going very well at the moment for poor Ron (ducks from flying objects thrown by Weasley). All I can tell you is be patient ;)

  


Buck NC: Hello again, my friend. Sorry to disappoint, but it wasn't Hermione's cooking (this time anyway). Thanks for reviewing again. I always look forward to what you have to say :D

  


michelleywelley: You caught on quickly! Yes, you are correct. I look forward to your next chapter.

  


LJ Fan: Don't feel bad. I'm a total sap as well. I even cry during comedies (darn that "Cheaper by the Dozen" :) I'm glad you came back to read this story. I've really had fun writing it. And I look forward to updates on your story. Please let Ron be ok, please?

  


Dragonfly-child: Good thing he's with a smart witch, eh? Never underestimate a smart woman. Never. Glad you like it.

  


ILOVERON4EVER: Thanks a million. Hope you enjoy this as well.

  


Ilikechicken: Dude, love the name. 

  


Chapter 5: To Make You Feel My Love

  


The elderly witch exclaimed "Oh dear. We need to get him here as soon as possible. Stand back. Our medic team is on the way." 

  


Hermione had no sooner stepped back from the fireplace when three wizards came through. They were each wearing white robes that were remarkable clean considering they had come by floo powder. Hermione then remembered reading somewhere that their robes had special repelling charms on them so that they remained sterile.

  


One of the three medics spoke up. "What seems to be the problem?" Hermione led them to the bedroom. "It's my friend. He's been getting sick to his stomach and is now complaining of severe stomach pain in the lower right side. I was afraid it was his appendix." 

  


They reached the bedroom where Ron was curled up on his side. Ron looked up at the people surrounding the bed, confused. "What's going on?" 

  


Hermione took his hand. "Ron, I called St. Mungos. I want them to check you out." 

  


"Honestly, was this really necessary? It's just a virus." If the night wasn't bad enough, now Hermione had called the hospital on him.

  


"Please Ron. It will only take a minute." Hermione knew Ron probably wouldn't be happy about this, but if she was right, there wasn't much time to spare.

  


The medic that had spoken before approached Ron with his wand out. "I just need to do a diagnostic spell. That will tell us what we're dealing with." He ran his wand over Ron's entire body, concentrating on his abdomen. When he reached the lower right side, the wand tip glowed red. Ron face was screwed up in pain.

  


"I'm sorry sir, but it seems the young lady was right. You have appendicitis and we need to get you to St. Mungos immediately." The medics conjured a stretcher and placed Ron gently on it. Hermione grabbed a blanket from the bed and used it to cover him up, as he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts now.

  


"We'll set up a portkey to transport him. You can come with us if you like or you can floo to the hospital."

  


"No, I'm staying with Ron." As the medics got the port key ready, Hermione took hold of Ron's hand. He squeezed it back. "I'm so sorry Ron. And don't worry about anything. You'll be fine."

  


"Thanks for taking care of me." Hermione brushed strands of red hair off his face. "Hermione, what are they going to do to me?"

  


"They'll have to surgically remove your appendix, Ron."

  


Ron's face paled. "Surgery? I don't know about this. Can't we get a second opinion?"

  


"I'm sorry, but it has to come out. You'll feel a lot better once they do. Don't worry. They do this all the time. And I'll be right beside you when you wake up."

  


The medics had the port key prepared. "Is everyone ready? Three, two, one" And the room disappeared as the familiar tugging behind the navel sensation occurred. The next thing Hermione knew, they were standing in the emergency department of St. Mungos. Ron was curled up in a fetal position on the stretcher, a soft moan escaping. He was in pain again, and Hermione felt helpless.

  


The medics guided the stretcher through a pair of double doors and as Hermione followed, she was stopped by a formidable looking mediwitch. "Only immediate family members allowed beyond this point. You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

  


Hermione wasn't about to let Ron suffer alone. She thought of the only thing she could at the time. "I AM his family. I'm his wife."

  


The mediwitch looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'll need you to fill out some paperwork, miss?"

  


"Hermione Granger" she said and then quickly added "Weasley. Hermione Granger-Weasley. My...husband's name is Ronald Weasley. Can I fill out the paperwork while I wait with him?"

  


"Certainly. Just bring it back out here when you're done."

  


Hermione felt bad for lying to the woman, but there was no way they were keeping her from Ron. There wasn't much she could do for him, but she could keep him company while they waited for his surgery. She went through the double doors and peeked into the cubicles until she found him. He was pale and sweaty, but he didn't look to be in as much pain now.

  


"Ron! I'm so glad I found you. How are you feeling?"

  


"Much better. They gave some potion to ease the pain until they're ready for me." He was slurring his words slightly.

  


"I have to fill out some paperwork, and I need you to help me. I don't know the answers to all of them."

  


"OK. Fire away."

  


"What shall I put down for occupation? Are you allowed to say you're an auror in training?"

  


"Just say I'm a student. That's what I am after all. You know, you're beautiful. Does anyone ever tell you that? And really smart. I've always admired that about you."

  


Hermione blushed. Oh, this was going to be interesting, to say the least. "Uh, thanks Ron. Lets see. Does anyone in your family have a history of Dragon Fever?"

  


"My grandad. But he lived through it. You know, I was really jealous and angry with myself when you dated Zach. I wished I had the courage to ask you out and to see you with that git. I was the one in love with you, not him. He didn't deserve you." Ron couldn't seem to stop himself.

  


"Oh Ron. I didn't know you felt that way. I wished you had asked me out as well. But we were different people back then. I don't think we were mature enough to have made it work."

  


"Hermione, I want to tell you something. I've never stopped loving you. Even when we didn't speak all that time. That's why I've never found anyone else. I love you."

  


Hermione looked deeply into Ron's eyes. She could tell he was speaking the truth, and she knew he would never be opening up to her like this if not for the pain killers. So she figured now was her opportunity to open up as well. "I love you, Ron. I know this was only our first date, and it didn't exactly turn out like I'd expected, but it doesn't matter. My feelings for you haven't changed. I love you, too." 

  


"You can say that after everything I've put you through tonight? I'm sorry about ruining our date, but you can't know how much it means to me that you've stood by me tonight." Ron's blue eyes were gazing into hers, and not for the first time tonight, her heart melted.

  


"When you care about someone and they're sick, you take care of them. I don't want you to think on this for another moment. I know you'd do the same for me. I'll always be here for you, always." She leaned down close to him and their lips met. It was far better than she had ever dreamed. His lips were soft and inviting. Oh, if only he hadn't fallen ill. Where might the night have taken them?

  


Just then, a mediwitch entered the cubicle. "Mr. Weasley, I hate to break this up, but I need to give you the anesthetic potion. It's time for your sugary. Mrs. Weasley, you can wait in the lobby and we'll let you know as soon as we're done. There's any owlery and floo station there if you need to contact anyone."

  


Ron had a bewildered, but happy look on his face. He wasn't about to correct her. If she thought they were married, so be it. But Hermione looked shocked. "Ron! I completely forgot about contacting anyone. Where can I reach your parents?"

  


Ron gave her the address of the Romanian dragon station where the Weasley's were staying. He took the vile of potion the mediwitch handed him and he immediately became drowsy. "You'll be here when I wake up, Mrs. Weasley?" Ron grinned at her. "Of course, Mr. Weasley. Where else would I be?" She gently kissed him on the lips one more time before they took him away.

  


Hermione returned the paperwork to the front desk and then set about owling the Weasleys. She then used the floo station to contact Harry and Ginny. Hopefully they would be back by now. "Harry, Ginny, are you there?" 

  


Harry and Ginny looked up from the sofa to see Hermione's head in the fireplace. "Hermione, how did it go? Do you need us to come get him?" 

  


"No, it's nothing like that. It's Ron. He's in St. Mungos with appendicitis. They're doing surgery on him now."

  


Ginny gasped. "Is he OK? Did it rupture? Who's doing the Surgery?" Ginny of course would ask these questions. She was studying to be a healer. "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm rambling on. We'll be right there."

  


Harry and Ginny met Hermione in the waiting room and they exchanged hugs. Hermione filled them in on the nights events, well not everything. Some things are private after all. Harry and Hermione sat down while Ginny went to ask for details about Ron's condition.

  


Hermione was in her own thoughts. What had happened this evening? It was just supposed to be dinner with an old friend. Granted, it was an old friend who she happened to be in love with, but they had never admitted that to each other until now. They had never even had a date until tonight. But over the course of the evening, so much had changed. Maybe Ron's illness had awoken old feelings long buried. But she had told him that she loved him, and she meant it. She did love him, and being honest with herself, she had always done so. She had lost track of time. What was taking so long? This was supposed to be an easy procedure. Finally, a healer emerged from the surgical suite. He was walking toward the three assembled in the waiting room. 'Oh, God. What if something went wrong. Please, let Ron be OK. I finally have him in my life again. Please don't take him away,' Hermione thought to herself as she held on tightly to Harry and Ginny.

  


The healer spoke to the group. "I'm looking for Ron Weasley's wife." Harry and Ginny both stared in shock at Hermione.

  


"That's me. Is he alright?" Hermione felt close to fainting.

  



	6. Don't Dream It's Over

Disclaimer: No, not mine. Nope, nada, never.

  


A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you. I think there will be one more after this one, unless I get especially inspired. When Ginny mentions working at the store, I envisioned her working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to pay for her tuition. I'm sure Fred and George will need a trained healer on staff (one in training anyway) to fix all of their "mistakes" while testing new items. The chapter title is from the Crowded House song of the same name. One of my all-time favorites!

  


LJ Fan: I'm dedicating this chapter to you, my dear. Thank you for your constant support during the writing of this little ficcy. Here's to all us saps!

  


Weasley: I appreciate your patience. I totally don't support the "good girl" thing though. Cause a little mischief and mayhem - it's good for you :)

  


Michelleywelly: I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I like her pretending to be his wife too. He obviously didn't mind, now did he? 

  


Chapter 6: Don't Dream It's Over

  


Hermione's breath was caught in her throat. Ron just had to be alright, he had to be. "What happened, is he ok?"

  


The healer's face broke out in a smile. "Yes, he's going to be just fine. He came through surgery beautifully. We've moved him into the recovery suite. Follow me and I'll take you there."

  


Hermione looked at the relieved faces of Harry and Ginny. "Can my friends come as well? She's his sister and this is Ron's best friend."

  


"I'm sorry, but only one person is allowed in at a time. Once he's moved into a regular room, then they can visit, unless you would prefer one of them visit first"

  


Hermione was feeling a little guilty. Ginny really should be the one to be with Ron. After all, she was his family. Then Ginny spoke, "No, I think my brother would much rather see his 'wife' first then his sister." Hermione gave her and Harry a hug, promised to give Ron their best, and followed the Healer to a large room with many beds in it. The room was entirely white and each bed had a small wooden chair next to it. As they walked past the rows of beds, Hermione saw family members comforting their sick loved ones. Close to the end of the row, the Healer slowed down in front of a bed where a shock of red hair was visible.

  


"He hasn't woken up yet, but he should any minute now. He will probably be quite groggy and shouldn't attempt to get out of bed. His surgical site has been magically healed, but he could still re-open it and he will be sore for a week or so. If you need anything, please let one of the mediwitches know." The Healer then took off for another part of the ward.

  


Hermione looked at Ron's sleeping form. Even though he was over six feet tall and quite muscular, somehow he looked small lying in the bed. Hermione held onto his hand and brushed a few stray strands of hair off of his forehead. His color was still pale, but there was at least some pink in his cheeks now. She felt his forehead and it was finally cool. No signs of the fever that had ravaged his body before was present. He had been so sick. If she hadn't called for help, his appendix could have burst and he could have died. 

  


Ron eye lids fluttered and a patch of blue was trying to make an appearance. 

  


"Ron, can you hear me?" A muffled noise was all he made as he fought to regain consciousness. "Ron, I'm here, just like I promised."

  


Ron's eyes slowly opened to look in the pretty brunette's face. "Hey", he whispered.

  


Hermione smiled at him and then conjured a glass of water. She helped him to raise his head so that he could take a sip. "Thanks. That's better"

  


Ron's head felt as though it were attached to a long string, floating somewhere high above his body. The world seemed somehow out of focus and far away. The only thing he was aware of was the girl of his dreams sitting next to him and smiling at him. That smile that told him that all was right with the world.

  


"How are you feeling Ron? I was so worried. Don't do that again, or you will have to face my wrath." She was only half joking.

  


"I'm ok. Pain's much better. Stomach feels funny." Ron rubbed a hand over the spot where his appendix had been. "Tingles".

  


"That's probably from the painkillers they gave you. The Healer said you're going to be fine, but you can't get out of bed yet and you may have some pain for the next week. I really am glad you're feeling better." She smiled warmly at the red head. "Um, do you remember what happened, um, between us before you went in for surgery?"

  


Ron tried to think, but his brain was still asleep. What had happened? It seemed like a blur, a dream really. Had he dreamt about Hermione being his wife and kissing him or was that real? Oh, how he hoped it was real. If he had been able to think straight, he would not have said what he thought. But it was hard to think when your head was floating up there near the ceiling. "Said you were my wife and we kissed."

  


"Yeah. How do you feel about that?" She had to know. The poor man had just gotten out of surgery and she shouldn't have pressed him. But darn it, she needed answers now.

  


"Best day of my life" he said with a dopey grin on his face. "Think we need to go on that second date."

  


Hermione beamed back at him. "Yes, definitely. But you need to get well first." Ron just nodded his head.

  


A mediwitch came round and exclaimed "Oh good. You're awake. I'm here to move you to your room." With a flick of her wand, Ron was situated in a new bed on the surgical ward. Hermione had also been transported directly to Ron's new room. "You have a couple of friends out here who'd like to see you."

  


"Harry and Ginny are here. They came and waited with me. I oweled your parents too. Hopefully they'll get the message soon."

  


"Better kiss me quick before they come in then." Ron said sheepishly.

  


Hermione laughed. She leaned down and touched her lips to his soft, full lips. It was as if one of Fred and George's fireworks had gone off in her stomach. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she deepened the kiss to which he responded in kind. They broke apart just as Harry and Ginny approached the bed.

  


"It's about time you two got together. Honestly, we've been waiting for this for years. Guess all we needed to do was hurt Ron bad enough for you two to realize what you meant to each other." Ginny teased the new couple as Harry draped his arm around her waist, laughing.

  


"Very funny. Glad we could amuse." Hermione said, swatting the red headed witch on the arm.

  


Ginny turned to Ron, a more serious look on her face. "We were worried about you, you know. Gave us all quite a fright." She leaned down and embraced her brother into a huge hug. "I love you, big brother. Don't know what I'd do without you."

  


"Sorry 'bout that. Won't do it again, honest." Ron said as he patted her back. Ginny released him. 

  


"Any pain now? Nausea?" As Ron shook his head no, Ginny lifted his gown and poked and prodded around the incision site. Before he could protest to put his gown down and leave him alone, Ron winced as she hit a sore spot. "Looks like they did a good job of putting you back together again. But did you know some things are, shall we say, missing down here?"

  


Ron's eyes widened in terror. "What?!!"

  


Ginny's evil grin returned. "Just kidding! I mean your appendix is missing, that's all. What did you think I meant?" Ron glared at her but she only ruffled his hair. "That's for scaring us half to death and ruining two perfectly good dates tonight, your and mine. Anyway, I spoke with the healer. He said you could go home tomorrow if someone will be there with you during the day. You are under no circumstances to move around except to use the lavatory. I've got to work at the Diagon Alley store all day tomorrow. But I can come by in the evening. Harry, can you be around tomorrow?"

  


Harry shook his head. "Sorry mate. I've got an assignment for the next 3 days. I'd cancel it except with you out, they really can't spare me too."

  


"Yeah, I know. That's ok."

  


"I'll stay with him. It's no problem." Hermione offered.

  


"You sure?" Ron asked, hoping that she would say yes. He craved spending time with her.

  


"Absolutely. You don't think I would leave you in here any longer than you had to be, do you?"

  


"Thanks. I owe you so much."

  


"Don't you forget it." Hermione said as she kissed him on the forehead.

  


Just then, Fred, George, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur Weasley showed up. Molly rushed over to her son "Oh Ron! Are you alright dear?", she asked as she enveloped him into one of her famous hugs.

  


"Fine now, mum."

  


Molly turned to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "Oh thank you for getting him here, Hermione. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't taken care of him. And it is wonderful to see you again, dear. We've missed you terribly."

  


The boisterous Weasley clan did their best to cheer up Ron. However it was evident on Ron's face after half an hour with his family that he was exhausted. His eyelids drooped and he fought to stay awake. Molly gathered up the visitors and told them to say their goodbyes as Ron needed his rest. As everyone began to head out, Hermione called out to Harry and Ginny that she would be right along. Soon it was just the two of them left. "I'll be back to get you in the morning, Ron. Sleep well tonight." She leaned down to kiss him again.

  


"Hermione, I love you."

  


"I love you too, Ron. More than you could ever know."

  


"Someday, I'm going to make an honest woman out of you." He said through hooded eyes.

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"You told the healer that you were my wife. Someday I'm going to marry you, Hermione Granger, and then you really will be mine."

  


"Oh yeah, and just how do you know that? We haven't even finished our first date yet."

  


Ron yawned, unable to hide his fatigue. "You don't think I spent all those years in divination without at least picking up a thing or two, do you?" The last thing Ron remembered was the feeling of her lips pressed into his. He thought 'I definitely could get used to this' before he drifted off to sleep.

  


A/N: Sorry about that guys. I know this is the same chapter I uploaded yesterday, but a couple of you pointed out a mistake (I truly appreciate it LJ Fan and AnonymousPHancock) that I felt should be corrected. In the scene where Hermione tells Ron that he has other visitors, I said that Ron was there to see him instead of Harry. Oops! And I read this several times before posting. Ah well, this is my first fic and I'll learn as I go. If anyone is interested in being my beta, I would grovel at your feet. You can contact me at rottie2bad@yahoo.com if you want to help out this struggling fan fic writer. Thanks for reading.

  



	7. At Last

Disclaimer: The bank owns my home and car, the government holds title to my education, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. The only thing that's mine is my brain, and that seems to be misplaced at the moment.

  


A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of this story. It's been a blast, and I've enjoyed hearing your comments. I want to thank everyone that sent signed reviews. I enjoy seeing what other people's favorite stories are, and I've read many more good stories because of it. It was also a hoot to see that many of my own favorites were on your lists, and it made my whole day when I saw my story listed there! I have an idea for a sequel to At Last and I'd like to know if anyone would be interested in reading it. If you would, please review at the end of this story. The title of the story and this chapter come from the song, sung by Etta James. No offense to Cindi Lauper, but no one can sing it like Etta. This song has a special place in my heart. Thanks for reading. Cheers!

  


AnonymousPHancock: Thanks for pointing that out. I'm terrible at finding my own mistakes.

  


Buck NC: Sorry, my friend, but this is the end. Or is it? Let me know if you want that sequel :) Thanks for continuing to review my little story. It means a lot to me.

  


LJ Fan: What can I say? Thanks for the never ending support. I'm glad you liked it so much. Yes, painkiller Ron was fun to write as well. He's such a dope! But a loveable one. You get the award for the longest reviews. Thanks for catching my mistakes too. I need someone to catch them when I don't. Saps United!

  


Michelleywelley: Glad you liked it. Thank you for continuing to review. I'm honored.

  


Weasley: Thanks again for the reviews, oh mischievous one.

  


I-love-adam-brody: I'm glad you liked it!

  


Ilikechicken: No, that wasn't the end, but this is (wipes a tear away). My baby has grown up and left home. But their might be a sequel. Stay tuned.

  


Rockchick1232: Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this as well.

  


Chapter 7: At Last

  


Ron recovered quickly under Hermione's care. They had their second first date two weeks after Ron was released from St. Mungo's. Although they had already admitted their love for each other, they were still somewhat hesitant around each other. Over the following months, they became inseparable. Harry rarely saw his roommate as he was always at Hermione's place. Then 4 months after their disastrous first date, Ron proposed to Hermione. He has seen enough muggle romantic movies to get some idea of how to do it. They spent the day in muggle London and that evening, they took a ride in a carriage. As the sights of London slowly rolled by to the steady clopping of the horses hooves, Ron turned to look into Hermione's eyes. It was then that he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal an antique diamond ring. The ring had belonged in the Weasley family for generations and was therefore extremely precious. Ron has said that he would spend the rest of his life trying to make her as happy as she had made him. Hermione didn't hesitate when she told him "yes".

  


The couple had decided to get married on the anniversary of that first date (the original one) at the Burrow. It seemed that the entire wizarding world had turned out for their nuptials. Many old friends from Hogwarts, co-workers, and family were strolling on the lawn, awaiting the beginning of the ceremony. 

  


Harry and Ron were getting ready in Ron's old bedroom. The violent orange of the Cannon's posters and bedspread were oddly comforting. Ron was attempting to tie his tie and failing miserably. His hands trembled and he fumbled with the fabric until Harry took pity on him and did it for him. 

  


"How are you feeling, mate?" Harry said as he clapped Ron on the back.

  


"Fine, " Ron lied. It wasn't as if he were nervous about marrying Hermione. He knew that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with her. It was standing up in front of all of those people that made him nervous. He was sure he would do something to make a fool out of himself. No, he wasn't nervous about marriage, it was the _wedding _part he was having problems with.

  


Harry, having known Ron for so many years, knew exactly what his friend was thinking. "You'll do fine. If you get nervous, just imagine them all sitting there in their knickers. I heard that somewhere a long time ago."

  


Ron paled. "Are you trying to make me sick as well as nervous? I don't even want to think about Neville's knickers."

  


They both laughed at that and Ron's nerves calmed a little. "I can't wait until I can call her my wife. I've been waiting for this since we were eleven years old. I still sometimes wonder what made her choose me."

  


"Must have been your stellar digestive system pyrotechnics. You know how to romance a girl, Ron." Harry said, trying hard to suppress his grin.

  


Ron laughed and punched him in the arm. Suddenly, Harry turned serious. "You're the best friend I ever had Ron. You and Hermione. I'm going to miss having you as a flatmate. I've lived with you for the last 10 years. I'm not sure I can live with anyone else. Well, except Ginny of course."

  


"You two will be married in a couple of months and you'll forget all about little old me. Besides, she doesn't snore, well not loud as me anyway. You're my best mate, Harry. I'll always be there for you. And it's not like I won't see you everyday at work, partner." Ron and Harry had finished Auror training and had been partnered with each other since they became fully trained. 

  


"Well, no time like the present. Let's go get your wife." Harry clapped Ron on the back and they made their way out to the ceremony site.

  


Meanwhile, Ginny was fastening the last few buttons on Hermione's dress. Even though she wanted to have a mostly magical wedding, Ron had insisted on it being muggle. He reasoned with her that they would be living in the magical world the rest of their lives, and wanted to have as many muggle customs as they could. Hermione had to admit that she LOVED this dress. It was the first dress that she had tried on while shopping with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief when she had seen her. Now, she was almost ready. 

  


"There, I think that'll do it." Ginny had struggled with the buttons because Hermione didn't want her to use magic and risk damaging the gown. Ginny knew this was ridiculous, but humored Hermione anyway. She was a nervous bride, and Ginny thought it best to go along with her. "Hermione, you are absolutely lovely. Ron's eyes are going to pop out of his head."

  


"Thank you, Ginny. You know, we really will be sisters after today. It means the world to me that you will be my maid of honor. And in two more months, I'll do the same for you." Hermione smiled at the red-headed girl, and then turned toward the window, staring out onto the grounds.

  


"What is it? Are you ok?"

  


"I'm nervous, but that will be over as soon as we've said our vows. It's just, I wish my parents were here to see this day. I always dreamed my dad would walk me down the isle. They would have loved Ron." A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

  


Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. "I know. I wish Bill and Percy were still here. They would have loved to see their little brother get married, especially to you. We'll remember them fondly today. I know they're watching us from somewhere. Guess you'll just have to put up with my dad walking you down the isle. If I hadn't told you before, he is beside himself with joy. Not only does he get you as a daughter, but he gets to participate in a muggle ritual. This has made his decade."

  


Both women shared a laugh. "I love your family. I'm proud to be one of you today."

  


"Well, we'd better get going so we can make it official." Ginny opened the door to search for her father and let him know it was time. Hermione took the opportunity to look herself over in the mirror one last time. 

  


"You are a vison in white, my dear. Good luck today, " the old mirror said with a raspy but kind voice.

  


"Thank you"

  


Hermione heard footsteps outside the door. "Are you decent?" Mr. Weasley asked before entering.

  


"I'm ready."

  


Mr. Weasley took a look at his future daughter-in-law and a broad smile lit up his face. "You are the most lovely bride I've ever seen, next to Molly."

  


Hermione couldn't answer him or she would start crying from joy. She reached out and hugged the older man as he patted her on the back. "Shall we go?" Hermione nodded and they began their journey to the alter, Hermione's arm linked with Mr. Weasley's.

  


Mr. Weasley led Hermione to the aisle where the couple got their first glimpses of each other in their wedding finery. Ron had never seen Hermione lovelier and Hermione had never seen Ron look so handsome and grown-up. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to them, but when the vicar asked them "do you promise to love one another in sickness and in health" they smiled at each other. They couldn't help remembering their first date. Of course they could keep that promise. 

  


Once the ceremony was over, the party began in the yard adjacent to the Burrow. They busied themselves greeting their guests, trying to get a bite to eat, and standing still while Colin Creevy took their pictures. Before they knew it, it was time for their first dance. Hermione had allowed Ron to pick the music. Ron spoke to the assembled crowd as he explained the song he had chosen.

  


"Hermione and I have know each other for ten years, but only started seeing each other last year, a year ago today in fact. Since we started dating, several people have told me that they always knew we would end up together. They seemed to think we were just too stubborn to admit that we liked one another. Well, I'm here to tell you that they were right. But we seem to have gotten it right this time, at last. Hermione, my bride, this is dedicated to you. I thank Merlin everyday to have you in my life. I love you."

  


Ron joined Hermione in the middle of the crowd and placed his arms around her waist as they began to sway to a muggle song that Hermione recognized as At Last by Etta James.

  


_At last  
my __love has come along  
my lonely days over  
and life is like a song  
_

_At last  
the skies above are blue  
my heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you  
  
I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known  
  
You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last  
  
I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I  
could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to __press__ my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known  
  
You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last_

  


After a couple of hours, many of the guests began leaving. When only the closest friends and family were left, Ron turned to his bride. "What would you like to do now Mrs. Weasley?"

  


"Well, Mr. Weasley, why don't we apperate over to our hotel and begin our own private party."

  


"You're on"

  


The couple said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for a day they would always remember. And then they left to begin their new life together.

  


THE END__

  


A/N: What a fluffy, sappy way to end this story. But I felt it needed a happy ending. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Remember, if you want a sequel, press the little square down there on the left that says GO to leave me a review. I promise it won't be quite as sappy._  
_

  
  
  



End file.
